The present invention relates to an air bag for protecting the passenger in a car or the like. An example of such an air bag is an air bag that is suitably used as a passenger-side air bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag in which the front and rear of the interior of the air bag are connected by a connecting piece.
A connecting piece for connecting the front and rear of a passenger-side air bag is sometimes placed inside the air bag (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-315892, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). In the air bag in this publication, the rear end of a connecting piece (referred to as a “tether” in this publication) is sewn on the periphery of a gas inlet of the air bag, and the front end thereof is sewn on the front of the air bag.
When the front end of the connecting piece (tether) is sewn on the front of the air bag, as in the above related art, sewn seams are exposed at the front of the air bag, and the smoothness of the front of the air bag is decreased.